Jun's Goodbye
by Princess Eclaire
Summary: What if you had to leave someone that you cared everything for behind-possibly for good? My twisted, somewhat AU take on a scene that could have occurred between Uta and Jun directly before the Kuru Kuru Shuffle! finale. Contains spoilers! One-shot.


Right. Here's another one of those "songfics" from that writing game I mentioned in my author's note for "A New Song" (check it out if you want to; it's surprisingly somewhat decent for one of my fics), although this one centers on Jun and Uta. Now, I have nothing against the Uta/Kakeru pairing and I know Uta/Jun probably could never (realistically) work out, but I still can't help but think these two are absolutely _adorable _together! That being said, I actually anticipated that this would be one of the harder fics for me to write simply because I was not as familiar with the song, and I only had a vague idea about how _~Kuru Kuru Shuffle!~_ ended, so this is more of an AU/theoretical-type situation than a word-for-word transcription of the events that actually occurred in the anime. However, this turned out to be fairly easy to write and it's actually one of my favorites, just because of it's sheer sweetness. The song that inspired it, by the way, was "If God Made You" by Five for Fighting.

Please rate/review, favorite, subscribe, and enjoy! _Onegai_? ;)

**Disclaimer: Uta Yumeno, Jun Hiiragi, and all the rest of the characters and situations in the_ Onegai, My Melody_ series belong to Sanrio and Studio Comet. I do not own anything but the actual writing.**

* * *

So this was it then. This was goodbye. He took one long, last look at her, knowing in his heart that this might be the last time he would ever do so. "Well, I guess this is it then," he sighed, not knowing what else to say.

She smiled, her brown eyes glowing with a light that he had previously thought was reserved specifically for his older brother. "I'll miss you, Jun-kun," she said.

"Yeah…Well, you know, that's just how it goes sometimes, I guess," he replied, itching an itch that didn't really itch at all. He felt pathetic. What he really wanted to say was: "_I'll miss you, too, Uta-chan,"_ but, somehow, the words refused to form themselves on his lips. "It's sure to be an adventure, though. I've never been to America before!"

"You'll have lots of fun, I bet," she told him, making him want to die inside. Here he was acting cold, insensitive, and like…well…like his brother, and all she could do was wish him well!

He laughed, but his voice carried traces of lingering nerves. "I'll try to, anyway. I don't know if that'll be possible with old You-Know-Who hanging around."

The glow in her eyes hardened a bit. "You know, you really don't give your brother enough credit; Hiiragi-senpai cares a whole lot about you!"

He bit his lip. "Yeah, I guess I deserve that after the whole Dark Power thing, don't I?"

"I'm serious!" she insisted, though the smile never faded from her lips. "Have you ever thought about giving him a chance? I know he's not always the most…_open_…person, but he really _is_ sweet!"

He rolled his eyes. "If you say so…"

She buried her face in her hands, chuckling softly. "Jun…"

_Uta. _Just the thought of her name sent his heart racing. Just the sound of her laughter filled him with such indescribable joy that he thought he might burst. How badly he wanted to tell her what she did to him, but, of course, he never could. She already belonged to someone else. "Tell Kakeru that he had better take good care of you when I'm gone!"

At the mention of the name, she turned bright red. "Why do you have to bring _him_ into this? I-I mean, what _is _Kogure? My keeper?"

He smiled. "Never mind."

For a long time, neither of them said anything; they simply stood there, listening to the sound of the plane's roaring engines and the beating of their own hearts. Finally, he decided it was time. "I had better go," he said. "The plane's about to take off and Big Bro is probably getting impatient with me." It broke his heart to tell her goodbye like this, but he knew he had no choice. It was better that things ended this way.

The glow in her eyes almost altogether faded. "I really _will_ miss you," she repeated, as though saying it again would somehow make it truer.

They were once again back to where they had started. "Yeah…Well, who knows? Maybe our paths will cross again someday!" Best to leave her with a wink and smile—there was no use moping now. "See ya 'round!"

He never heard her reply, if she replied at all, as he dashed headlong across the landing strip towards the plane: he had places to go and people to see. Best leave now while there were no hard feelings and his heart was still somewhat intact. However, he did allow himself once last look at the sky above; it was crystal blue and without a cloud-perfect, in other words.

There was no doubt in his mind that she had meant everything to him, but somehow, he wasn't sad that he had to leave her behind. She had made him happier than he had ever been before, and it was all he could do to return the favor—even if that meant removing himself from the picture. If she was happy, he was happy, too.

And as he looked up at the sky that day, he allowed himself a smile.

_You know, it's days like these that make me think there really might be a God,_ he thought.

* * *

So, to answer your anticipated questions: no, it was not a writing mistake on my part when I talked about Jun running down the airstrip. The way I see it, the Hiiragi family is so rich that they have their own fleet of private jets and a private airstrip on which to land them. Plus, it just seemed right. Anyway, did you like the story? Please rate and review, because I'd love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
